Sweets Like Candy
by GingaNinja1
Summary: Too much candy isn't good for you. Cloud x Aeris drabble


Drabble #15: Candy

Summary: Too much candy really isn't good for you…

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot. Characters and places belong to SquareEnix.

* * *

Cloud jumped when he felt Aeris' hand grab his own. He turned to the flower-girl with a frown and was about to ask what she thought she was doing, only the girl wasn't looking at him and was instead pointing to a stall in between the weapon and items shops with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. He was surprised that she had followed him, since he had told the group that they could wander around on their own for a while. Slowly, she leaned forwards to whisper in his ear.

"We could easily hide some candy from the others," she chuckled lightly after saying the words as the leader's eyes widened. Aeris? Being sneaky? It was absurd and yet, somewhat nice to see that she was not always as innocent as she made out. He thought about it and how, just that morning, he had said that the group should not have any secrets from each other.

Yet, he did love his chocolate.

He scratched the back of his head, only just realising that the flower girl had released his hand, as he thought about it. It had been a long time since he had eaten any sort of sweet at all and he had to admit, the idea was tempting. He sighed.

"The rest I can handle but whatever you do, don't let Yuffie near them!" he warned, handing her some gil. She smiled and quickly nodded before she ran towards the hidden stall while Cloud watched for any of the group members that may appear and see the little treat they were getting for themselves.

"Got it," she whispered, quickly showing him the bag in her hand, a large smile on her face. Cloud nodded and signalled for her to follow him to the hotel, where the group had agreed to meet up. He glanced through the window and once he saw it was clear he and Aeris bolted up the stairs, into his room. Aeris giggled and emptied the contents onto the bed and Cloud had to blink in order to believe the amount.

There were about ten large candy bars, a large box of mixed chocolates and two large bags of candyfloss. He mentally noted that today he was obviously going to be making up for all the years that he had not had a tasty treat. Aeris smiled and tossed a bar at him, which he caught without difficulty thanks to his reflexes. He watched Aeris open up the box of chocolates, her eyes widening in delight like a child at the huge selection inside. He unwrapped the blue paper and stared at the dark chocolate bar, his favourite kind, before taking a bite from it. His eyes closed as the silky texture melted on his tongue, a bit of caramel sliding past his lips.

"Take it you like that one?" Aeris giggled, popping another chocolate into her mouth. Cloud nodded and opened his eyes, swallowing the food in his mouth.

"Don't you think we've got a bit much?" he asked, looking at the pile on the bed. Aeris smiled and shook her head.

"Nope, I can eat chocolate for hours!" she bragged, eating a milk one from the box.

It was an hour later when everyone except Cloud and Aeris were gathered in the hallway of the hotel, unaware that the two were upstairs. Tifa tapped her feet nervously and glanced around.

"Where are they?" she whispered, breaking the silence surrounding the group. Yuffie shrugged but Nanaki tilted his head to the side.

"I smell something…" he muttered, turning his head in the direction of Cloud's room. "…chocolate,"

"Chocolate?" Yuffie repeated, jumping to her feet with newfound energy and a large grin on her face. Nanaki nodded and motioned where it was coming from. The group exchanged small frowns and walked up the stairs, a soft groaning sound reaching their ears.

Tifa was the first to the door and pushed it open quickly. She blinked, taking in the scene before her. Cloud and Aeris were stretched out on the bed, holding their stomachs with sweetie wrappers and an empty chocolate box scattered around them as well as a half-eaten bag of candyfloss.

"What happened in here?" Yuffie asked, walking over to grab the candyfloss. Cloud groaned and tried to sit up but the movement made him feel sick.

"Candy," he muttered darkly, letting his head fall back against the pillow. Yuffie folded her arms and glared.

"Well you deserve to be sick for not sharing!" she said, sticking her tongue out and leaving the room in a huff. Nanaki followed after her, chuckling a little and muttering to himself about human weakness for sweets. Tifa remained a moment longer, smiling in spite of herself.

"So, I guess you'll want chocolate for you birthday next week Cloud," she joked and the leader glared at her.

"No!" he cried. "I never want to see another sweet in my life!" He suddenly brought his hand up to his mouth, holding it there for a minute before dropping it again.

"Don't make me talk too much; I think I'll be sick."

Tifa laughed and shook her head, making her way out of the room and closing the door gently behind her. Aeris turned to Cloud with a smirk.

"Can my bodyguard not handle a little sweet now and again?" she teased lightly. Cloud moved his head to give her a glare but found that a dull pain had begun to form so he just sighed.

"No," he admitted grudgingly, causing the Cetra to erupt into a fit of giggles.

* * *


End file.
